Truth or Dare Ryuichi
by RAWRmaster
Summary: Yuki,Shindou,Ryuichi,Hiroshi,and Tohma are all going to play a little truth or dare at a celebration party. Will feelings be exposed? Will things get a little steamy? Well i guess you will have to just read to find out!
1. CELEBRATION!

Here is my first Gravitation Story………

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Gravitation stories…except Shadow, she's my own character.

Yuki: a tall 20yr old (boy)

Tohma: medium height 23yr old(boy)

Shindou: tall 19yr old(boy)

Hiroshi: tall 19yrold(boy)

Ryuichi: tall 21yr old (boy)

Shadow: perfect height 19yr old (girl)

""speaking

''thinking

( )update on what happened before

Yuki : are you going to make me and Shidou do stuff? Cause I'm not very public…..

Shadow: shut up Yuki…can you make me and Ryuichi do stuff really, really, really fun?

Me: of course Shadow, Oh and for you Yuki…live with IT!!!

Chapter 1 CELEBRATION!!

"Hey guys!!!! Guess what??!!?!" Tohma yelled at the band.

"What???" Hiroshi answered.

"You guys are at the top of the charts, you're almost off!!" Tohma replied.

"REALLY?!?!" Shindou screamed in a really high voice.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!!!" Hiroshi and Shindou yelled in unison.

"Okay, let me just call Ryuichi to invite him, unless you don't want me to."

"NO!! CALL HIM!!" Shindou exclaimed excitedly.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…Hello?" answered Ryuichi.

"Hey Ryu-chan!! Do you wanna celebrate with Hiroshi, Shindou, and me?" Asked Tohma.

"OF COURSE!!" Ryu-chan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, okay" Said Tohma rubbing his ears. 'I'm surprised there not bleeding.'

"Oh, oh, oh!! Can I invite Shadow???? PLEASE! PLEASY PLEASE? Pretty please with sugar on top." Asked a very spazzed out Ryu-chan.

"Oh…okay I don't see why not. I'll call you when I know the time and place."

(Shadow once threw a sharp piece of glass at Tohma's head because he was making fun of her skirt. So he doesn't like her that much…)

"Yeah! You rule Tohma!!!" 'I just hope she comes…..'

They both hang up the phone.

"Hey Tohma, do you know what would be fun?" Asked Shindou

"What shu-chan?" He replied.

"Playing Truth or Dare at Yuki's and my house!"

"I don't think Yuki would agree with that Shu-chan."

"He already did." Said Shu-chan nudging Tohma.

(He knows Tohma has a crush on Hiroshi.)

'He did?!?!?'

"uh huh…. Ok well what time?" Asked Tohma

"8 pm"

"Ok that gives us 2 hours." Replied Hiro-chan

"Well I have to go get ready, see y'all at 8" said a very happy little Shindou.

"Yeah, I have to go get ready too." Hiroshi said as he walked out the door. 'I have to look my best for Tohma.'

"Yeah ok! See you then!!" Tohma smiled as he said this. 'I wonder if I can get Shindou to dare Hiro-chan to kiss me…. OH!! I almost forgot!! I have to call Ryuichi!!'

He took out his cell and held down the number 3.

"Ring, ring, ring, HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO TOHMA!!" Shouted Ryu-chan on the other line of the phone.

"Caller ID I presume?" Said a pissed off Tohma.

"HEHEEHEHE yea. So wazzup?"

"Ok, we are going to go to Yuki's place at 8 and leave… who knows when. Is Shadow coming?"

"Yea. Okay see you then!!"

"OK, bye then." 'I wonder why he likes Shadow soooo much…'


	2. Shadow's house

Chapter 2

Shadow: Black hair with red bangs. Her hair goes down to below her shoulder. (19)

"…" talking

'…' thinking

At Shadow's apartment house thingy.

'What to wear, what to wear?' "Kumagora what should I wear??" Asked a confused 19-year-old girl.

"What? No I'm not going to look gothic! Why do you ask?" Shadow had a confused look on her face as she glared at Kumagora.

"That was just that one time!! Plus I was depressed!!!" Yelled Shadow.

(Kumagora is a little monkey that talks to Shadow in her mind….)

'I wonder why Ryu-chan invited me.'

"OH! Kuma-chan that's a wonderful idea!! I'll wear my black hip hugger jeans with my red and black Bad Luck tank top!"

'Boy Kuma-chan you're a genius!'

(Even though Shadow is a famous singer/drummer for the band A Lonely Shadow, she still supports her friends in other bands by buying their t-shirts.)

Knock, knock, knock

"Who's there??" Asked a startled Shadow.

"Me," replied the voice.

"Me who?" questioned Shadow

"Me, RYU-CHAN!!" Exclaimed Ryuichi.

"Oh! I'll be right there!!" Said Shadow as she quickly put on her clothes and pulled back her hair into a long ponytail. With her red bangs cupping her face.

Squeak

"HI!!" Screamed Ryu-chan as he tackled Shadow to the ground.

"Uhhh, hi…" Shadow barley managed to get out. Then she realized their position and started to blush uncontrollably.

Ryuichi was straddling Shadows waist with his arms pinning her to the ground. 'Crap! He ruined my hair!!' Thought Shadow with a pissed off look on her face.

"Umm, let me help you up." Ryuichi said in his childish voice when he realized how they were positioned.

After Shadow fixed her hair she went in to her large bathroom and put on some cherry lip-gloss. 'A girl can never go without her lip gloss!' Shadow thought with a smile on her face. As she came out she saw Ryuichi playing with Kumagora and just smiled. When he looked up his jaw dropped.

"WOW! You…l…look great!" Ryuichi said trying hard not to stare.

"Thanks! Uh….you're drooling on my wood floor."

"Huh? Oh sorry!!" He said as he blushed. 'Oh great stupid!! Smooth move! Drooling on her floor. Now she probably thinks you're some big dork or something.'

"No problem! My maids will clean it up." 'He looks soooo cute when he makes that face, with that those big blue eyes…wait! NO, NO, NO!! You can't think like that!! No, no, no!!'

"Ok lets get going!!"

So they go into Ryuchi's black limo and drove to Yuki's house.

Well that's it! Ok, PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first fic, so I'm taking all advice given freely!!!!


	3. This means WAR!

Okay, sorry it took so long to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters. I only own Shadow.

Chapter 3: An odd stop and Truth or Dare begins.

Shadow and Ryuichi were driving in the black limo to Yuki's house when all of a sudden Ryuichi had the driver stop the car. Shadow rolled down her window to see they were at a grocery store.

"Why are we here?" Shadow asked.

"I want to pick up some cake and strawberry pocky! I'm hungry!" Ryuichi replied.

"Okay, but don't take to long because it's almost 8 and I hate being late."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" and with that Ryuichi was out the door and inside the store.

'Wow he is fast. I should apply the rest of my make up.' And with that she pulled out a thing of eye shadow and applied some light blue and green to her eyes. 'There, that looks much better!'

The car door swung open and there was Ryuichi. The driver was putting the cake in the back of the car. "I'm back!! And with strawberry pocky!! Hehehe." Squealed Ryuichi.

"Great." Shadow said with sarcasim in her voice. "Now can we get moving?"

"Yes," Ryuichi said as he picked up the little phone that connected to the one in the drivers seat, " To Yuki's house please!"

"Yes sir!!" replied the driver.

At Yuki's House.

"Yuki it's almost eight and you are STILL not ready!!" Whined Shuichi.

"Okay! Just stop talking! You're giving me a headache!" Yuki replied as he deeply inhaled his cigarret. 'He looks so cute with that pouting look on his face.' So Yuki went into his room and put on a white short sleeved shirt and black baggy pants and came out.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"Yes…what about food and drinks?"

"Got them."

"A place to play truth or dare?"

"Yup…"

"Asprin?"

"Why in hell would we need asprin?"

"Because I know that you are going to get a hang over and I don't want you to be grouchy."

"You know me to well….It's sort of creepy…" Yuki replied as Shuichi was giving him his goofy grin. "Baka…" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, so what was the plan again??"

"Oh right, you are going to dare Tohma to kiss Hiroshi, then I am going to dare Hiroshi to French kiss Tohma." He stated with a big grin on his face.

"What about Ryuichi and Shadow? You said Ryuichi had a thing for her…"

"Hmm? Oh yea don't worry leave that all to me!! Bwhahhaahha"

"Don't do that you sound like more of an idiot." 'Although I must admit, a cute idiot.' He thought as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Yuki said to Shuichi.

"Hello?" He said to the 2 people out side of the door.

"Hi Yuki!!" Hiroshi said with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Yuki, how have you been?" Tohma asked.

"Hi Hiroshi, hi Tohma. I am fine, come in." He greeted them and moved to the side as to let them in.

Moments later Shadow and Ryuichi arrived with the cake and pocky. So they all sat down in a semi circle to start playing Truth or Dare.

"Who should go first?" Asked Shadow.

"How about Yuki?" Replied Shuichi.

"Yeah, ok fine, Tohma? Truth or Dare?" Yuki asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Umm…dare." He replied looking some what worried now that Yuki was looking at Shuichi who was nodding. 'Uh oh! What do they have planned?'

"I dare you to kiss Hiroshi on the lips." He stated.

"…." Tohma looked at Hiroshi who was wide eyed. 'Damn it! I want to but I can tell he doesn't!' "Fine…" 'I will just kiss him…'

With that he walked over to Hiroshi and kneeled down in front of him and tilted his head and put his lips over Hiroshi's and kissed him. Tohma felt a rush of heat and then broke the kiss and left a stunned Hiroshi just sitting there.

'Time for my revenge' Tohma thought evily. "Yuki, Truth or Dare??"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay that's it for this chapter. Please review!!


	4. WTF!

Disclaimer: I don own anyone except for Shadow (SHE IS MINE U EVIL PPL)

Tohma look at Yuki with an evil glint in his eye. 'This should be very interesting' Tohma thought.

"Yuki, truth or dare?" Tohma asked innocently.

"Dare…" Yuki had a nervous look about him. 'What is he going to do?' He though worridly.

"I dare you to repeatedly hit your car with a metal bat." He had a completely straight face on.

"HELL NO! THAT IS MY NEW CAR! DAMNIT TOHMA!" Yuki yelled while the others were laughing non stop.

"Y…Yuki…haha…you have to…do it!" Shadow said in between fits of laughter.

"But….fine." Yuki said solmely.

Yuki went into the closet and grabbed the metal bat. He walked out the door and to his car. The others gathered by the window to watch. Yuki started to bash the car with all his might while silently cursing to himself. When he was done he got an evil idea. With his back turned to the window he had an evil smirk on his face.

"TOHMA TRUTH OR DARE?" He yelled over his shoulder.

"UH….DARE?" He yelled unsurely.

"I DARE YOU TO let me bash in your car." Yuki said barely above a whisper.

"WHAT?" Tohma yelled out the window.

"I DARE YOU TO LET ME TRASH YOUR CAR!" 'Finally! Revenge is a bitch Tohma you should know that!' Yuki thought to himself and started to hit Tohma's car ignoring the screaming and laughing from the house.

When Yuki came back inside Tohma glared at him but they all sat in a circle. Tohma turned to Shadow and asked,

"Truth or dare Shadow?"

"Hmm….dare!" Shadow replied with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Sit in Ryu's lap and kiss him." 'I am really starting to enjoy this game' He thought.

"Okay!" Shadow sat in Ryuichi's lap and started to kiss him on the lips. Ryuichi held her wasted and deepened it.

Hiroshi cleared his throat and they stopped and look around laughing.

"Sorry guys!" Shadow said smiling and snuggled into Ryuichi's lap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its short but I mean I have had writers block forever! Ok I NEED IDEAS PPL! Well anyways here is the 4TH CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! Ok well REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
